A fever you can't sweat out
by DawnAngel14
Summary: Mirajane falls, and while taking care of her during illness Fried discovers something, something he wanted to avoid desesperately. FriedxMira, for the "1sentence" lj community! Enjoy!


**Title: **A fever you can't sweat out

**Fandom**: Fairy Tail

**Pairing**: Fried Justine x Mirajane

**Theme** **set**: Epsilon

**Rating**: K+

**Warning[s]: **Hint of Azleck/Bisca at #41 and of Gajeel/Levy at #43. "_Dirty_ _Stuff_" implied at #45... it's just implied, though, it roughly says anything unappropiate (I mean... just look at the word you gave me for that one XD)

**Notes**: FriMira needs so much more love! This was written for the "1sentence" community in lj, the challenge was to make the 50 sentences about the couple and I decided to make them with some continuity between them, so I guess it's kind of a short story? Anyways, please enjoy!

* * *

><p>#01 - Motion<p>

It was just a quick motion, a smmoth movement, nothing planned, but she felt like doing it, she couldn't resist it, and Mirajane ran her fingers through his short hair.

#02 - Cool

Fried tried to keep his cool as the female mage caressed his shorter hair, he fought back a blush successfully, but couldn't help but cough nerviously.

#03 - Young

Mirajane wasn't exactly a young and naive girl, and she noticed what the scene should seem to Evergreen and Bixlow -who were staring at them in complete shock- but she couldn't have cared less, no one told her what to do, and if she felt like touching Fried new, soft, lovely new hair, she would do so whether they liked it or not.

#04 - Last

To avoid any more awkward situations, Fried decided to take Evergreen's suggestion and let his hair grow long again; now he finally had his previous, characteristical long hairstyle and he wouldn't have to feel uncomfortable when Mira touched him in the middle of the guild.

#05 - Wrong

He was so wrong, so very wrong... but who would've guessed Mirajane liked to caress _and_ brush hair, Fried's in particular?

#06 - Gentle

Fried tried to be nice, to be a gentleman, he tried to think the best way to inform Mirajane about how uncomfortable he felt when she touched him... in the end, all he could think of what telling her the truth, but he would have to be gentle about it, not make a scene.

#07 - One

"One tea, please" Fried asked, but then he noticed that it was actually Lisanna who was taking his order "where's Mirajane?"

#08 - Thousand

"How can they... live so far away... do they _teleport_ to the guild?" Fried gasped, finishing the thousand miles that separated the guild from the three siblings home.

#09 - King

"The sleeping beauty, Cinderella... does she actually read only fairy tales?" Fried wondered, puzzled as he scans the collection of books that belonged to her.

#10 - Learn

As the white-haired woman learned that her brother had let Fried -of all people- not only into her house, but into her private library, she felt herself flush, and she wasn't sure if it was due to her high fever.

#11 - Blur

"Elfman, I'm not feeling well..." Mira mumbled as her vision blurred and her eyes finally shut down, falling to her knees, then she would have fallen into the ground if her brother hadn't been there to catch her, yelling her name in such a desesperate way that the other person present in the house feared the worst had happened.

#12 - Wait

Elfman walked around in circles, mumbling in a low voice as impossible to decipher as runes, while Fried serenily tried to calm him down, but the wait was making even him nervous, and he found his eyes darting towards the hospital room's door every two minutes.

#13 - Change

"Mirajane! Change back to normal!" yelled Fried as he, Elfman and various doctors tried to calm down the satanic Mirajane who tried to escape the hospital, insisting she was perfectly fine.

#14 - Command

"Just stay here for a few days... it's not a suggestion... it's a command from the hospital, and from the guild master" explained Fried as Mirajane, exhausted and with no strenght or will to fight, rested on the hospital bed.

#15 - Hold

Fried attempted to leave, but he was unable to do so, his sleeve had been caught by something... or someone... by a pale, female hand; "stay... please".

#16 - Need

"I... have to leave..." Mirajane mumbled weakly as she started drifting off "Lisanna... it's Lisanna's... birthday... I need to make the cake..."

#17 - Vision

As Mirajane opened her eyes that morning, she was incredibly surprised to see all that stuff in front of her... all those ingredients... all those bakery elements... "you said you wanted to make a cake... well, there you go" said Fried, next to her, granting her with a beautiful smile.

#18 - Attention

"You will cut yourself if you cut the strawberries with the little strenght you have right now; allow me to..." Fried snatched the knife from the female mage's hands and positioned himself right next to Mirajane -very next in her opinion, not that she actualy minded though-, taking up the task and starting to cut the strawberries.

#19 - Soul

Fried kept cutting the strawberries, until he noticed Mirajane was touching a part of his arm, the part that presented a recent scar caused by some very powerful magic which she recognized as her Satan Soul, "I'm so, so sorry, Fried..." she mumbled before kissing the injury, assuring him that _that_ way it was going to heal.

#20 - Picture

After much protesting and convincing from Mirajane, Fried finally gave up and appeared next to her in the family picture she took with her siblings and the cake by her hospital bed; but the reason why he resisted was the same reason his cheeks flushed the tiniest hint of red...

#21 - Fool

"I'm sorry Mirajane..." Fried apologized "but I won't visit you anymore... I won't come anymore... I don't want to see you anymore."

#22 - Mad

Fried ran for dear life as multiple tangible objects were thrown at him -some of them magically enhanced to chase him all the way through the hospital's hallway- but the scariest part of it all, were those tears he saw slide down her angelical face.

#23 - Child

"Don't worry... I won't tell anyone" promised Wendy as she treated the injured mage's injuries.

#24 - Now

"Wait, you can't leave... you shouldn't move much, where are you going?" cried Wendy as Fried tried to get away from the hospital's front door, where the young dragon slayer had found him.

#25 - Shadow

Fried dragged the younger mage towards a dark, empty alley, and sighed before starting his explanation about what happened and why he couldn't see Mirajane again.

#26 - Goodbye

"If you're going to visit Mirajane at the hospital right now, please tell her..." Fried said, turning around and starting to walk away "goodbye..."

#27 - Hide

Lucy and Cana emerged from their hiding spot in the alley, startling Wendy, but after a minute of arguing the three of them formed an alliance to solve this 'problem'.

#28 - Fortune

"Hello, Mira!" greeted Cana with a warm smile across her face, taking out her deck of cards "today we're going to tell you the truth... through this cards!"

#29 - Safe

"No one's around... let's go!" indicated Lucy, as she lead the way out of the hospital with Cana, Wendy and Tauros, who was carrying Mirajane... and he wasn't displeased by the task in the slightest.

#30 - Ghost

"Oi, Fried, if you don't tell me all that happened, I can't help you!" commanded Bixlow, even through his companion denied his help and hid behind that thick ghost novel, he knew that man long enough to know that something was going on.

#31 - Book

"Fine... if it will calm you down" Fried sighed as proceeded to explain, since Bixlow was about to go on a rampage and destroy his entire house, putting away his book for later.

#32 - Eye

Of course, none of them noticed the three pairs of eyes observing the whole scene from the air conductor of the room.

#33 - Never

"I can't... believe it..." mumbled Mirajane, standing up completely cured "I never thought you would heal me so fast, Wendy, now I can perform tomorrow at the guild and complete my plan, thanks!

#34 - Sing

"This song is dedicated to someone very special... someone who I hope someday decides to have the bravery to be honest and reveal his feelings, of which he shouldn't be ashamed of... someday."

#35 - Sudden

The mage felt it, not when she spoke, not when she started singing, not when everyone cheered at her, but when Mirajane locked eyes with him, he just knew it; she was aware of his feelings and, most importantly, wasn't rejecting him completely.

#36 - Stop

Even if he had tried to stop himself, he probably wouldn't have been able to do so, or at least he thought so since he had already stood up -not caring one bit about all the eyes of his fellow guild members- and headed towards the scenario.

#37 - Time

Maybe it was just him, but the walk towards the scenario seemed eternal, and Fried wondered if time had stopped... while Mirajane wondered what the hell was taking him so long; she had frozen, stopped singing and was staring right into his eyes without a word.

#38 - Wash

But damn, he wasn't ready at all, there was still so much... he didn't have mints for his breath, his sweat was starting to wet his shirt, and he didn't even brush his teeth properly this morni... wait, what was he imagining again? 'Fried, focus!'

#39 - Torn

Mirajane was torn in between two options, either the logical solution (run away screaming like a scared teen) or the ilogical one (lock her arms around the man who was now standing in front of her)... but sometimes, she knew, not everything must follow logic, sometimes doing crazy things was a good thing, specially when you practically live in a crazy guild like this one.

#40 - History

Many days have passed since Fried and Mirajane shared that kiss on the guild's stage -with the entire guild screaming and celebrating and yelling and cheering on the background- weeks, even months... and the history those two had together didn't affect their relationship... in fact, it created one of the strongest bonds the guild had ever seen, as strong as their friendship... love.

#41 - Power

"Maybe we have the power to spread love on the guild" teased Mirajane as she and Fried walked by an embarrassed Bisca and an even more embarrassed Azleck; both visibly blushing but not at all displeased with the fact that they were holding hands.

#42 - Bother

"Mirajane, please... would you ask your dear friends to stop stalking us?" asked Fried, his eyebrow twitching, as Lucy threw the not-so-sly Natsu back into the alley and Wendy and Cana sweat-dropped.

#43 - God

"Oh my, we must have borrowed Cupid's power or something" commented Mirajane as they observed Levy deliver a sweet kiss on Gajeel's cheek; the dragon slayer turned red, then more red, and then to some other color they had never seen before.

#44 - Wall

"Fried, it's a _very_ thin wall... either be quiet or grab your girlfriend and leave!" barked Evergreen from the room next to them.

#45 - Naked

"I'm ok Elfman... please don't come in, I'm fine" Mirajane assured him from the other side of the door, as she motioned Fried to get dressed as fast as it was humanly possible; he complied and escaped through the window thanks to his rune magic.

#46 - Drive

Fried pulled the car and they parked on that isolated place which she didn't quite recognize; one thing was sure, they had left Magnolia... but where were they?

#47 - Harm

"Nobody's going to hurt you" chuckled Fried at her innocence, she looked as if she had drove her into a trap "I just want to show you something... my most precious something."

#48 - Precious

"This is the tree where my parents met" explained Fried, positioning his hand on the bark of said tree "where they had their first date, where they had their first kiss, their first night together... my mother used to speak about it like it was a treasure... and so, it became a treasure to me... I just wanted to share that wit-" and whatever was going to come out next, was stopped by Mirajane's sudden kiss... not like he was complaining or anything.

#49 - Hunger

"I love you" confessed Mirajane, caressing Fried's long hairs with a smile "and I don't want that to ever change... I don't think that's possible... unless we don't go to eat right now, I haven't eaten anything since yesterday's lunch!"

#50 - Believe

Fried chuckled as he walked behind Mirajane -who was running towards the car at full speed- and he ran his fingers through his hair... he hadn't been displeased at all when she caressed him like that this time, quite the opposite, and he wondered if she had started that on purpose... and if she did, he was sincerely grateful, because it led him to this, to open his eyes and look at the beautiful woman he wanted to spend the rest of his life with... "I love you too... Mirajane..."


End file.
